


Save a Horse, Ride Your Witcher

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Even when he's injured, Jaskier isn't allowed to ride on Roach. He can ride Geralt's dick, though.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Hentai Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 96





	Save a Horse, Ride Your Witcher

Even injured, Jaskier was not allowed on Roach. Geralt carried him piggyback instead.

How exactly that turned into them both lying in the dirt, rutting like animals, neither knew.

"Ow, ow! That's my bad leg, change position!"

Sighing, Geralt rolled over and placed Jaskier on top of him, spreading the bard's asscheeks and gently working his lube-slicked cock into that tight asshole. Jaskier moaned as Geralt's cock filled him up. Geralt grasped the bard's hips and slid him up and down his cock, until Jaskier cried out and came onto Geralt's chest. Geralt grunted as his cum flooded into Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, it was difficult to cut this one down to exactly 100 words while keeping the humor at the beginning.


End file.
